


Number: 50

by Puppy_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reversible Couple, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Brat/pseuds/Puppy_Brat
Summary: Based off of a 50 Dialogue Prompt, Number: 50 for @moshimxshi on Instagram."People are staring."





	Number: 50

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't going to be exactly what you were expecting but I still hope you enjoy it. <3

If the collar of hickeys currently around Levis throat didn't say that he was most definitely taken, then perhaps the tall brunet beside him sporting matching marks did.

Walking down the street hand-in-hand, Levi stuck close to the others side, not wanting to bump into any people or kids whose parents were shit at telling them to slow the fuck down and not run away. Sensing the ravens annoyance, Eren leaned down to plant a kiss on top of his head but was immediately hit for it since they were _very_ much out in public.

He always knew that Eren was freaky and open to trying new things every day, but they had specifically sat down and agreed upon being handsy with each-other when they were in the company of others. Apparently, all knowledge of that talk had vanished from the idiot's brain like a fart in the wind because the brunet used his other hand that wasn't holding onto Levis to awkwardly give his ass a small slap.

"I swear to _fuck_ ," Levi growled but was surprised by the wild look he found in Erens eyes upon turning around.

"We should have sex here."

"What?!"

"I said that we should have sex. Here. Like, right now. There's a spot over there that looks like it would hide both of us."

Yanking his hand away from his partners, Levi threw up both of his hands as if to silently indicate just how many people were around them at the time. He was frustrated with both himself and Eren but never said he wasn't curious now that the idea had been brought up again but this time out in the open in an actual public setting.

"There are kids around here. You know that, right?"

It was probably rather pointless to argue with his lover since he knew that look meant business. He just never knew he would agree to something so damn risky so it was honestly rather shocking that his back was currently up against a wall on the side of some random building.

"We could," Levi moaned as Erens hand found his cock at the same time he decided to thrust up into him. "W-We could get into a lot of shit for this, you brat! Hah..."

Grunting as his skin slapped up against Levis skin, the youth could only nod his agreement but the sound of his low moans was enough of a hint that he was perfectly fine with the possibility of getting caught since it was so crowded and not to mention the middle of the fucking day.

The idiot had decided upon an alleyway type thing with a wooden vineyard to hide their indecent act. It was pretty obvious to the naked eye what was going on since their heads were still _very much_ visible from the other side of the street.

Chancing a glance over the tan shoulder of his lover, Levi caught sight of multiple people looking in their direction, some smirking while others seemed horrified.

"People are staring..."

"Let them."

"What if they call the cops on us? They know what we're doing. God, I'm such a fool for allowing you to talk me into doing this."

Hiding a small snicker, Eren jerked his hips directly up into the smaller males prostate, making him yelp loud enough for a hand to slap over his mouth only milliseconds after.

"Shh," Eren whispered as he squeezed the others pale ass that unfortunately had to be sticking out in order for them to do this. "Now who's the one going to get us busted?"

Holding in his noises as much as he could by biting the male's shoulder, Levi finally came roughly in time with him and it was about damn time as well. He thought he heard sirens in the distance.

"Quick, get your pants up!" Eren laughed, panting as he set the older male back down onto the ground, zipping his own self up just in time as he spotted a cop car pulling into one of the lots. "We gotta scram!"

"We don't have to fucking run now, do we? I'm exhausted. I don't even think I can walk now thanks to you." He grumbled but didn't refuse the hand that was offered to him.

Levi wasn't sure how long they had been running for but by the time they had finally gotten onto the underground train, he was out of breath and shaking.

"Damn you, Eren Jaeger."

The raven struggled to even breathe which was unsurprising to him considering how much older he was than the kid. Turning his head to face Eren a little more properly, he was amused by how worn out  _he_ was since he was only twenty-five.

"I love you, too." Eren sighed, swinging his arm around the back of the shorter males chair. "I'm hungry. We should probably go eat..."

***

Choosing some strange Korean Barbeque, the couple were seated near the back of the building. The tables were literally in the floor, almost the size of a small hot tub, leaving them to sit on some weird pillows, having to _literally_ crawl into their seats.

"This place is pretty nice. Too bad it's so damn busy." Levi grumbled under his breath as he looked around, admiring the decorations and all of the amazing scents in the air around them.

"I know, right?! I'm starving!"

"You're _always_ starving."

"True, but that doesn't mean that I still can't say it!"

"...True."

Glancing around themselves for a brief moment to make sure that nobody was looking, Levi swiftly slipped under the boxed in table to open the front of his partners pants, taking his limp dick out.

_"Wha-?!"_

The brunet whisper-shouted as he made sure that nobody was looking first before ducking his head under the table seeing that he had to bend his body at an awkward angle to even catch a glimpse of the raven.

_"What are you doing?!"_

"Payback."

"Levi, you can't! Not in here! There's cameras, it's dinner rush! Are you _crazy?_ "

Smirking even further to himself, Levi started to pump Erens member to get it hard, making the young shuffle his hips closer towards the pleasant feeling.

"Says the one who literally fucked me up against the side of a building, ignoring the fact that strangers were totally watching us; most likely filming it to use as fap material for their later activities. Just let me suck your damn cock."

How could you say no to a person who has your dick in their hands, controlling the speed in which you are jacked off?

You couldn't. Not really.

The reality was that you were fucked, _literally,_ so that's how Eren ended up with Levi deepthroating him the moment one of the waitresses came by to see if they were ready to order.

"Oh god... Yeah, they all feel- Er, I mean look so good."

Flipping the menu over, Eren pointed at one of the meats they could order, but flinched and then stiffened when her hand reached underneath the table to turn on the propane tank, missing the top of Levis head by mere inches.

"May we get the order of lamb? Also... hnn."

Eren faked a cough to hide the sound of Levi slurping around his erection, hiding a moan he struggled to hold back as well.

"Excuse me," Eren gave his chest a few bumps which earned him a smile from the girl. "It's just so  _hard_ to decide. I think i'll have to _come_ back here again."

The brunet snaked a hand down to give Levis hair a small yank, forcing a moan out of him which sent vibrations down his cock. Was he seriously going to do this to him?

Bastard.

"Okay, I'll also get the shr _IMp_... with..."

It was difficult not to squeeze his eyes shut as he came while a stranger was looking directly at his face so he instead tangled his fingers into Levis black locks, giving them a hard twist to keep the shuddering as discrete as possible.

"The beef." He finished telling his order but also 'finished'  inside of the others mouth, happily letting him swallow it all. "That... That should be it for now. Thank you."

"Alright! I'll be back with your order soon."

Finally returning back to his spot beside Eren, Levi was sweaty, looking as if he had just run a marathon. Cheeks dusted pink from the heat of the stove above him, mirrored by the fact he had just given a blow job. Lips even swollen deliciously.

"Come back here again? _Really?_ "

Levi looked amused as his partner averted his gaze when they spotted the waitress returning to their table, completely oblivious of what had just occurred right under her nose.

"Enjoy your meal!" She smiled, prancing away merrily to go clean off a nearby table.

"...I hate you." Eren grumbled biting his lip as he held onto Levis hand once again.

"Well..." Levi gave it a small squeeze as he laced their fingers together. "Then I hate you more."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments & Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
